


A good time

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Asuto, Hiura and Mansaku were hanging out and happened to see some of their friends.
Kudos: 7





	A good time

"I should have brought a scarf..." Asuto shivered while hugging himself. Mansaku ruffled his hair while Hiura laughed teasingly. It was not too much of a cold day, but Asuto wasn't fond of it anyways. Hiura and Mansaku found the shaking boy's complaints slightly amusing.

"It's the middle of winter, what else would you expect?" Mansaku asked sarcastically, he was wearing warm clothes and so was Hiura "You thought we were going to surf somewhere?"

"N-No" the black haired pouted "But from what I saw on the forecast, I expected less coldness"

"And more kisses and hugs?" Hiura laughed while Asuto flushed "We're all singles, maybe finding you a partner would warm you up"

"Ha, ha..." Asuto sighed "Very funny"

The three of them decided to go out a bit and hang out while eating down chocolates and other sweets. They were all single so the chance of any of them being busy that day was small. Not that they were sad about being single, but it was a bit embarrassing to walk around while everyone else had a partner... But they still decided to go in some park and eat sweets.

"They really put a lot into decorating this" Hiura noted as they were walking through a park.

Soon, they heard a familiar voice and saw two familiar teens sitting on one of the benches.

"Haizaki and Mizukamiya?" Mansaku blinked at the two teens who were bickering about something.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiura shrugged with a chuckle as they eyed the sweets they had in their bags. Many, many sweets.

Mizukamiya was the one to notice them first. He smirked and gave them a small wave before jabbing Haizaki's stomach with his elbow in a playful manner.

"We have a new company" he gestured and Haizaki had to blink a few times to make sure he was not imagining things.

"You guys are single too, huh?" Haizaki asked, receiving the answer he expected. He rolled his eyes and chuckled "Not that I expected anything else..."

"Haizaki..." Mizukamiya gritted his teeth "Be polite" Haizaki rolled his eyes before Mizukamiya turned towards the trio "Do you guys want to join us? I baked some cupcakes and Haizaki brought some sweet drinks. What do you say?"

"Are you really inviting them!?" the grey haired exclaimed and Mizukamiya huffed "It's not like you can stop me anyways"

"We really can join!?" Asuto asked with excitement. The blue haired teen nodded in approval while the other one just rolled his eyes. The trio immediately joined them and brought out their own chocolates. Asuto brought mostly candies, Hiura brought chocolates while Mansaku brought homemade cookies.

Luckily, the bench had a lot of space so they didn't have to worry about being uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of exchanging what happened recently, Asuto turned towards Miuzkamiya.

"I'm surprised you are single... Haizaki often speaks about how popular and great you are-"

"Shut it, baka!" Haizaki flushed before bonking Asuto's head. Mizukamiya laughed sweetly.

"Don't be embarrassed, Haizaki" the blue haired teen moved away some hair from in front of his eyes gracefully "I know that I'm great~"

"You-" Haizaki growled at him while Hiura leaned to Mansaku and whispered something to him.

"They are going to keep being like this all the night, huh?" the question sounded more like a statement.

"It's not like we can do anything about it" the taller shrugged while munching on a cookie of his.

Asuto tried to calm the two down (mostly Haizaki), when he saw a familiar bush of pink hair.

"Hey!!!" he shot up from his seat, successfully capturing everyone's attention. Behind the pink haired were two more guys.

"Nosaka!?" Haizaki exclaimed in astonishment as the other teen gave him a small smile.

"Hi guys" a dark blue haired boy waved while the tallest of them all just nodded in greeting.

"Nishikage and Ichihoshi too?" Hiura blinked. As Nosaka tried to approach to the bench, Haizaki stood up and blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" the grey haired growled.

"To join you guys" Nosaka smiled. Still keeping that smile which annoyed Haizaki.

"Nobody invited you-"

"I did, actually" Mizukamiya muttered while waving his phone.

"Haaaaah!?" the red eyed yelled "There's no way I'll sit at the same table with this guy!"

"Then sit somewhere else" Mizukamiya shrugged. Ichihoshi was starting to get a bit worried while Nishikage kept on a calm face. Asuto, Hiura and Mansaku were eating the sweets with interest in what was going to happen.

Haizaki clicked his tongue before returning to sit back next to Mizukamiya with a pout, he also lightly kicked blue haired's knee.

"Stop being such a baby" Mizukamiya groaned "I invited him so you wouldn't have to bicker with me all the time"

"I do not!"

"You do"

"I do not!!!"

"Ugh, Mansaku, pass me the cola..." Hiura groaned before turning towards the boy who was sitting next to him "Ichihoshi, do you want some?"

"H-huh, sure..." the two boys chatted quietly with each other quietly while Mansaku was watching the argument between Haizaki and Mizukamiya with a small smile. Asuto was, meanwhile, talking to Nosaka and Nishikage.

"Nosaka-san, are you sure that's not too much sugar for you?" Nishikage asked while watching the red haired pull out watermelon sweets from his bag. Of course, Nosaka adored watermelons so there was nothing unusual about his choice of sweets.

There were watermelon candies, watermelon drinks, watermelon cakes... He even managed to find a watermelon chocolate. That was probably the power of Nosaka Yuuma. Asuto couldn't remember ever trying a watermelon chocolate, but he would give it a try if Nosaka allowed him to have some.

"Nothing can be too sweet when there's watermelon within it" the pink haired smiled reassuringly, but Nishikage wasn't very convinced.

"You still have a sweet tooth, as always" Asuto laughed and watched Nishikage looking over Nosaka with concerned eyes while the shorter boy wore the most carefree smile he saw in a while.

There really was no need for partners so they could have a good time.


End file.
